Perfume in personal cleansing and cosmetic products provides olfactory aesthetic benefit and/or serves as a signal of cleanliness. These are especially important functions of these personal care products. Personal care products generally include "rinse-off" products, such as soaps, liquid soaps, shampoos, hair conditioners, etc., which are applied to, e.g., skin or hair and then rinsed off from the skin or hair, and "leave-on" products, such as skin moisturizers, sun screen products, deodorants, hair sprays, mousse, etc., which are applied and are normally allowed to remain on, e.g., skin or hair.
Continuous efforts are made to find improvements in both perfume delivery effectiveness and longevity on the body (e.g., skin and hair). During a cleansing process, a substantial amount of perfume in the personal cleanser compositions is lost with the rinse water and in the subsequent drying. On the other hand, some products, especially leave-on and cosmetic products can leave a considerable amount of material, including perfume material, on the body. It is extremely important that any material left on the body provide the maximum effect with the minimum amount of material, and that the material be as safe and non-irritating as possible.
People skilled in the perfume art, usually by experience, have some knowledge of some particular perfume ingredients that are "substantive" and/or non-irritating. Substantive perfume ingredients are those odorous compounds that effectively deposit on skin or hair in the cleaning process and are detectable on the subsequently dried skin or hair by people with normal olfactory acuity. The knowledge of what perfume ingredients are substantive is spotty and incomplete.
The object of this invention is to provide personal cleansing compositions containing enduring perfumes which are effectively retained and remain on the skin or hair for a long lasting aesthetic benefit with minimum amount of material, and not lost and/or wasted in the cleaning and drying steps. It is also an object to provide perfumes that are non-irritating insofar as that is possible.